Sandwich panels are typically formed from a core sandwiched between two face sheets. The core may be relatively thick, yet lightweight, as compared to the face sheets. The face sheets may be relative thin, yet stiff. Therefore, sandwich panels typically possess relatively high strength and stiffness at relatively low weight.
Because of their relatively high strength and stiffness at relatively low weight, sandwich panels are widely used in various aerospace applications. For example, sandwich panels are used in the construction of aircraft, such as commercial aircraft. Specifically, sandwich panels are used as the flooring, walls and bulkheads that define the passenger cabin of an aircraft.
Thus, sandwich panels on aircraft are often readily visible to aircraft passengers and personnel. As such, visible edges of sandwich panels are typically closed out to conceal the layered construction of the sandwich panel.
Various edge closeout techniques for sandwich panels have been developed. For example, the “ditch and pot” edge closeout technique involves removing the core material to a certain depth (e.g., 0.5 inch) and then filling the resulting recess with a composite potting material. The composite potting material must be cured, sanded and then finished (e.g., with paint). The resulting edge closeout is sharp and non-radiused, which is aesthetically desired by aircraft designers. However, the “ditch and pot” edge closeout technique is labor intensive and, therefore, expensive, and also adds significant weight of the aircraft.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of edge closeout for sandwich panels.